Kesenai Tsumi
by rejane33
Summary: Un One-Shot songfic Elricest du point de vue d'Edward. La musique est Kesenai Tsumi de Nana Kitade.


_Je te vois habituellement, __  
__Alors je peux respirer, __  
__Même si c'est déjà suffisant pour moi._

Toi qui es enfermé dans cette armure, je ne peux rien faire à part te regarder. Mais c'est déjà quelque chose et tant que l'on ne sera pas séparé, je continuerais à y croire. A espérer que tu pourras retrouver ton corps pour faire plus que te regarder.

_Je suis mesquin et ne fais que répéter les mêmes erreurs._

_A quel point dois-je être fort_

_Pour que rien ne soit blessé ?_

Pourtant à travers notre aventure, je ne fais que plonger dans cet abime d'inespèrance qui me donne de moins en moins envie d'y croire. Tous les jours, je fais en sorte de m'améliorer pour toi mais je me demande si c'est suffisant. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que souffrir les personnes qui me sont proches. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

_Sans hésitation, je crois en cet amour et continue à vivre._

_J'étreindrai fermement ta blessure qu'on n'a pas soignée._

Mais malgré ça j'y crois pour toi. Car vois-tu, depuis tout petit je suis tombé sous ton charme et j'ai dans l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau te prendre dans mes bras. J'aurais très bien pu me laisser mourir de désespoir en voyant tous les efforts que nous faisons être anéantis mais je continue à vivre pour toi. Pour que tu puisses retrouver ton précieux corps et quand ce jour arrivera. Je ferai en sorte que les années que tu as enduré disparaissent de ta mémoire. Que tu puisses ne vivre qu'avec la joie d'avoir retrouver ta masse corporelle.

_Et ensemble, on continuera à marcher,_

_Car on ne peut retourner en arrière._

_Même maintenant, ce pêché ineffaçable_

_Me fait mal au fond de moi, mais..._

_Chéri..._

Et on continuera jusqu'à ce que nous y arriverons car de toute façon, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. On a brûlé notre maison et nous ne pouvons envisager de revoir les autres qui nous on tant aidés avec les bras vides. Et puis je ne pourrais supporter de ne plus te revoir comme avant, mon frère que j'aime tant.

T'aimer est interdit et me fait du tort mais je ne peux oublier ce sentiment qui me submerge dès que je pense à toi. Les gens doivent penser que c'est dégoutant et bizarre mais mon amour pour toi est trop fort pour que je l'efface.

_Je me souviens à quel point ça me faisait mal, cet amour perdu._

_Je suis un peu perplexe à cause de la vivacité de ce ciel bleu._

Je me souviens de ce jour où je venais de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis si longtemps et j'avais si mal au cœur de savoir que ça ne sera jamais réciproque. Mais maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux et je ferais tout pour ça. Nous croisons sur notre route des obstacles horriblement douloureux et pourtant le ciel est si bleu et le soleil si rayonnant que je me demande si la terre ne fait pas en sorte que nous n'abandonnerons pas.

_Par exemple, quand je sacrifie quelque chose,_

_Je ne crois qu'en une chose,_

_La couleur de la fleur qui vient de fleurir_

_Que tes yeux honnêtes réfléchissent._

Souvent, je dois faire cet échange équivalent qui nous a pris nos membres mais à chaque fois que je dois le faire, je ne pense qu'à ce que va nous apporter la chose que je viens de transmuter. Et je sais bien que tu vois que ce que je fais n'est que pour notre bien et tu m'en es reconnaissant pour tout ce que je fais pour toi.

_Même si je suis faible, je vivrai ma destinée de toutes mes forces._

_Nous unirons notre force et notre chaleur se joindra pour toujours._

_Alors, ça ira même si d'autres pêchés douloureux se produisent,_

_Tant que je reste avec toi,_

_Même si nous nous tournons contre les vagues du monde._

Et même si je ne suis pas assez fort autant en physique qu'en psychologie, je continuerais jusqu'au bout. Nous nous battrons ensemble pour que nous puissions atteindre notre but. Nous avancerons même si nous devions faire d'autres choses interdites qui seront terriblement douloureuses. Tout ça m'importera tant que je serais avec toi.

_Sans hésitation, je crois en cet amour et continue à vivre._

_J'étreindrai fermement ta blessure qu'on n'a pas soignée._

Et je penserais à cette chaleur qui m'embaume le cœur dès que je me sentirais faiblir face aux obstacles. Je continuerais à avancer et je ferais tout pour que tu puisses être de nouveau heureux et oublier cette mésaventure.

_Sans hésitation, je vis ma destinée et continue à me battre._

_Si je suis avec toi, nous serons sûrement ensemble pour toujours._

_Et ensemble, on ira vers l'avant, même s'il n'y a rien à faire,_

_Et je continuerai à te protéger de mes mains par tous les moyens._

_Chéri..._

Je crois en cette histoire que nous apporte la vie et continuerais jusqu'au bout. Si on ne se séparera jamais, nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Et on ira jusqu'au bout de cette voie que l'on a choisit. Et je te protègerais tout le temps pour que tu puisses de nouveau vivre à travers ton corps. Je ferais tout pour te revoir sourire mon cher frère. Toi que j'aime tant...


End file.
